


Meeting the Family

by shanachie



Series: What Familes are Made Of [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Decisions, Gen, Making Dreams Come True, Surprises, fulfilling a promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Kelly visits the station with the new important people in his life.
Relationships: Kelly Severide & his twins
Series: What Familes are Made Of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901308
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> One of the time stamps for the verse. This actually takes place pretty soon after the end of the main story.

Severide carefully unhooked the car seats from his car, taking out one and then the other. “So next week,” he said as he hefted them one on either arm, “You will be staying home with Mrs. Cindy and then Miss Jazmin while Daddy comes to work here. But I thought you might like to see it before Daddy goes back.”

Entering the main part of the firehouse, he headed for the Squad table and set the twins’ car seats on top of the table. He’d missed 51 in the weeks he’d been gone, but he didn’t regret the time with the twins. Settling into his chair, and feeling something ease in him as he sat, Severide kicked back his legs to wait for everyone to return.

No one noticed him sitting there at first when the trucks pulled back into the house. Severide’s eyes darted to the twins, but they kept slumbering away. Sitting up, and moving his feet off the table, he waited for someone to notice.

Squad had hopped out of their truck and removed their gear before turning away. Mills was the first one to notice. “Hey, you all, we got visitors!” he called, even as he headed towards the table. He winced when he saw the twins were sleeping. “Sorry, Luientant, did I wake them?”

Severide shook his head. “Nah, they’re surprisingly sound sleepers.” He glanced at them. “ _When_ they sleep.”

“Still not sleeping?” Casey asked as he joined them at the table. The rest of the team gathered around behind him, peering at the twins.

“They sleep, but not at the same time. And apparently night time is play time.” Severide noticed Cruz looking. “You can pick one up.”

“You sure?” Cruz asked, even as he moved towards the car seat.

“Yeah, we’re staying for a while. And they’ll sleep in the car on the way home.”

As if Severide’s words had released them, Cruz and Herrmann reached in, struggling for a minute before getting the straps on the seats undone. Severide wanted to laugh, but he’d had the same amount of trouble getting the twins in and out of the seats the first few times. Within minutes, the twins were being passed around.

“Hey,” Severide said when Herrmann was close enough. “Tell Cindy thanks again for taking them the first day. I’ve got the nanny all set up so it’ll only be the first day.”

“She was happy to help,” Herrmann responded. “Surprised you brought them today.”

Severide shrugged. “They needed to see the firehouse. Might not remember it, but it’s part of their lives.”

“What is all this hubbub?” the deep voice interrupted the gathering.

The group parted, letting the chief through. Severide straightened up as Boden reached him. “Thought it was about time I showed the twins the firehouse.” He motioned to Capp, who had gotten his hands on Shayla. “This. Is Shayla,” he said, taking his daughter and then handing her to Boden.

Boden looked down at the little girl in his arms. “Hello, Shayla. Welcome to the 51 family.” Boden looked around. “Where’s Adrian?”

“Here, Chief.” Someone passed the little boy to Boden after he handed Shayla back off.

“Hello, Adrian,” Boden greeted him. “Welcome to the 51 family.”


End file.
